<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take me Over by Oliver__Niko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289294">Take me Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko'>Oliver__Niko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Bratty Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Fluff, If fe3h can have hoodies I can have my medieval butt plugs, M/M, Magic Mishaps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, with like. Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain acquires tentacles through a black magic mishap. Due to them being perfectly harmless, Felix wants Sylvain to test what they can do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme Fills [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FE3H Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take me Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jusbene/gifts">Jusbene</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it's been like. Maybe six days since I last uploaded kink meme porn. Y'all are just absolutely SPOILING me with all this content of Felix getting wrecked, and though I cannot create for everything, there's some I can't resist.</p><p>Plus, this is for a lovely friend of mine, who said she doesn't mind not staying anon! This is the prompt: 'Sylvain through some dark magic mishap suddenly has tentacles, he teaches Felix how to swim, then things get super spicy. Felix is very curious about all those appendages and how they’d feel inside him but he’s too shy to ask outwardly so just mumbles and grumbles while Sylvain reads his flustered-ness like an open book. Just make Sylvain fuck Felix stupid with all his tentacles and stuff him full of cum, idc how it works<br/>+ if Sylvain starts out slow, really slinking those tentacles over Felix gradually~<br/>++ if Felix is bratty, impatient, really wants to be stuffed full<br/>+++ buttplug afterwards and Sylvain being kinky about it?<br/>Preferrably both cis, please make it as filthy as you want, go nuts lmao~'</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s difficult to pinpoint exactly how this came to be. The incident plays in Felix’s mind repeatedly—Sylvain on the floor after getting hit with a blast of magic, sight blinded with raging red as Felix rushed to his side, sigils for a Thoron spell drawn in the air with his other hand turning Sylvain over.</p><p>Words of, “I’m okay, I’m okay!” from Sylvain; the spell only hit him partially, and he seemed unharmed. But it was an unknown spell, Byleth telling Sylvain to keep an eye on himself.</p><p>He had to, for he was soon to start growing tentacles from his back.</p><p>The shriek from Sylvain’s room could have been heard from a mile away, when his fingers had touched the tentacles now growing out of his skin. Felix’s head spun around wildly. He soon let out his own yell when lifting the back of Sylvain’s shirt to find the newly sprouted appendages.</p><p>And by the time they rushed to find Hanneman, they had grown even longer; eight of them, treading down Sylvain’s back. Grotesque but strangely fascinating at the same time.</p><p>“It appears as though the dark magic was supposed to turn you into a monster, but only gave you these appendages,” he’d said. “Incredible … Truly, an interesting sight! I will have to do some more research on how to remove them, but for now, I’m afraid you will must endure having them. Luckily, they do not seem to be harmless, and you might even find you can control them.”</p><p>Comforted by the fact that Sylvain is not going to die from his sudden affliction, the pair calmed. The two now sit in Sylvain’s room once again. A new discovery has been made; the tentacles are not growing anymore, but rather, Sylvain can control how long they can become. He’s currently shirtless to have the tentacles on full display as he tests what they can do.</p><p>“Heh, look.” Sylvain extends one of the tentacles to the back of a chair. He scoops up Felix’s jacket thrown over the back of it, lifting it into the air. “I can even pick stuff up.”</p><p>“Does it feel weird?” asks Felix. <em>“Can </em>you feel them?”</p><p>“Yeah! It’s like they’re a part of my body. Weird as fuck, but kind of cool.” Sylvain brings one of the tentacles closer to Felix. “Touch it.”</p><p>“No, it’s gross.”</p><p>“These are going to be a part of me for a time we don’t know,” says Sylvain, pretending to sniffle, “and you’re going to call them gross? Felix, you hurt me terribly.”</p><p>Felix rolls his eyes whilst smiling from amusement. He reaches a tentative hand to the tentacle held in front of him. A hum once he touches it, running his hand over the side without the suction cups. “Huh. Smoother than I thought it’d be.”</p><p>“Right? So strange.” He brings the tentacles in front of his face, revealing it again. “This would be the most horrifying game of peekaboo with a kid <em>ever.”</em></p><p>Felix chuckles, the sound bringing warmth and a mutual smile to Sylvain’s face. “Yeah, I wouldn’t. Make sure you keep them small enough to hide under clothes when you walk around.” His voice drops, and he pushes gently on Sylvain’s arm. “And also ensure you don’t put yourself in danger like that again. I was terrified when that spell hit you.”</p><p>“I promise I’ll be more careful. In fact, clearly I evaded it at least partially, otherwise I’d be a weird monster right now!” Sylvain’s face softens when Felix merely hums. “Hey, I really do promise. Honest. I’ve been getting better at the whole ‘don’t throw myself in front of everyone all the time’ thing.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m glad, because I don’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“All I got are some tentacles. I’m fine, my love.” Sylvain blinks at himself when he uses one of those tentacles to brush hair away from Felix’s face, the latter releasing a slight noise from surprise. “Oh, sorry. I think they’re already starting to feel like extra hands.”</p><p>“Weird to imagine that it’s like you have ten in total.”</p><p>“Even weirder if I try moving them at once.” He shakes his hands whilst wiggling all eight tentacles in the air. Felix cannot stop his laughter over the ridiculous sight, lightly punching Sylvain’s chest.</p><p>“You’re such an idiot,” he says. Before Sylvain knows it, Felix’s lips are against his own. Their eyes close as they melt into the kiss.</p><p>The battle today had only been a shorter one; simply rounding up some bandits who were not particularly tough on them. However, the same sense of relief as always comes after. That both are still alive. Even if they rely on instinct in battle, this fear crossing their mind less, it all comes back full force once it is over; the reminder that their lives are constantly in danger.</p><p>“I love you,” says Felix once their lips part. He doesn’t speak these words first as much as Sylvain, the latter taken aback for a moment out of surprise. His face breaks out into a smile.</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart.”</p><p>Their lips rejoin. This time, Felix brings a leg over Sylvain’s lap to settle himself on it. Sylvain hums in appreciation against Felix’s lips. Their tongues meet, hands beginning to wander; Felix’s up to caress Sylvain’s bare chest and his nipples, Sylvain’s over Felix’s thighs and to his backside.</p><p>Slow and tender. There’s something missing for Felix, who pushes himself that little further to press their crotches together. Even then, his desires are nagging him for something else, something not as simple. He doesn’t understand what that is until Sylvain accidentally runs one of the tentacles over Felix’s leg.</p><p>“Ah, sorry,” he says after backing from Felix’s lips. He grins sheepishly, squeezing at Felix’s rear. “Guess they really are a bit like my hands, huh? Can’t help getting them on you. I’ll pay more attention to holding them back, though.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Felix mumbles, rising his head to welcome Sylvain’s lips to his neck, all the while struck with the realisation of … <em>that’s it. </em>He cannot say where the desire comes from or how his brain has conjured these images. All he knows is that it’s imagining those tentacles running over him, plunging inside him.</p><p>Goddess, he swears that Sylvain’s dirty mind has rubbed off on him completely.</p><p>“Mm, you’re already getting harder just from this?” says Sylvain, bringing his head back up and resting the tip of his nose against Felix’s. “Will you be wanting to do more, baby?” A nod, because Felix is too overcome with the embarrassment of his thoughts to answer with words. “What do you want me to do? Or do you want it to be a surprise?” A kiss beneath Felix’s ear, smile against the skin. “Doesn’t matter if I’m afflicted with weird black magic stuff. I can still rock your world as always.”</p><p>“Always so confident.” Felix’s head lowers, pressing his lips to Sylvain’s neck; a convenient way to hide his face. “I kind of—no, it’s fine. Surprise me.”</p><p>“No, if there’s anything you want, tell me.” Sylvain lifts Felix’s head with both hands. A kiss is planted on his forehead. “Never have to be to scared to ask me for anything.”</p><p>“I know. I’m simply …”</p><p>“Shy?”</p><p>“I’m not shy,” he mumbles, a slight smile at Sylvain’s fond chuckle. Felix’s fingers dance lightly across Sylvain’s chest. “It’s just strange.”</p><p>“Like I haven’t asked about so-called strange stuff before. Come on, baby. Talk to me.”</p><p>Felix merely grumbles. Eyes averted to the side, Sylvain watching his face closely. Putting two and two together gradually. For the pair can read each other perhaps even better than themselves, Sylvain especially; his knowledge in Felix’s reactions and moments of shyness are a second language to him.</p><p>A tentacle slithers across Felix’s thigh and to his backside, his gaze shooting back to Sylvain. “Yeah, I thought so,” Sylvain says, almost gently, but there’s something in his voice that causes a shiver to run down Felix’s spine. “You’re kinda liking them, huh?”</p><p>“Not … not really.” Felix inhales sharply as one of the other tentacles slips beneath his shirt, stroking over his lower back. “All right. I was kind of thinking, maybe …”</p><p>“Yes, Fe?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not every day you end up with tentacles growing out of your back. And so—Goddess, Syl.” Felix lets out a groan, resting his forehead on Sylvain’s shoulder. “I don’t think I’ve talked about anything more awkward than this, ever.”</p><p>“You want me to use them on you.”</p><p>A statement, not a question. Sylvain simply knows him well enough for that. Though the awkwardness still remains, Sylvain’s understanding urges Felix on more; he straightens back up, nodding. “Got to admit I’m curious about how it’d feel to have them inside me.”</p><p>A grin stretches out across Sylvain’s face. The tentacle poking underneath Felix’s shirt strokes along the curve of his waist. “Huh. Didn’t expect you to be so direct. I like it.” Another tentacle finds its way up to Felix’s face. Stroking down the side of his face, neck; a smile from the visible shudder. “And I <em>also </em>like the thought of seeing how hard I can fuck you with them.”</p><p>“Fuck, Sylvain.” A mutter drenched in lust; Felix pushes himself closer to Sylvain. Most of his shyness has disappeared the moment he feels a tentacle loop around his thigh, Sylvain clearly desiring this as much as Felix is. “Better not disappoint.”</p><p>“Never, darling.”</p><p>With a smirk tugging at his lips, Felix’s hands reach for Sylvain’s face, pulling him into a kiss. It’s far more exciting to have his eyes closed to give him the wonder of how those tentacles will touch him.</p><p>Sylvain begins slowly. As expected, when this territory is naturally one they have never explored before. Sylvain’s fingers begin to unfasten the buttons of Felix’s shirt, different to his usual for comfort, as he allows his tentacles to wander. Adjusting to the motion of moving them in time with his hands. They trail over the legs straddling Sylvain’s lap, teasing stroking against Felix’s backside. Little movements.</p><p>A tentacle meets skin when it trails up Felix’s torso, breaking apart the lowest buttons on his shirt. Felix’s breath hitches; it may be gentle, but it simply touches <em>far </em>more than Sylvain’s hands can. “Can you feel me?” Felix says, voice husky. Ravenous.</p><p>“Oh, yeah.” It presses down that little less lightly, trailing up to Felix’s chest. It earns a gasp when it strokes over a nipple. “Mm, does that feel good, baby?”</p><p>“It shouldn’t, but it does.” A curious hand reaches for the tentacle. He guides it further up himself, so the suction cups on one side are able to brush over him. His other hand catches a moan escaping from his lips. “O-oh. Didn’t expect them to feel like that.”</p><p>“Tell me how it feels for you.”</p><p>“It’s hard to explain. It’s like—” Felix inhales sharply, for as the tip of this tentacle begins to circle around his nipple, stroking it tenderly, another has crept up to brush over his stomach. “There’s more … texture to it, than your hands. And it seems to hit at sensitivity more.”</p><p>“Fuck baby, really?” Sylvain’s lips brush against Felix’s neck, running the tentacle horizontally across both nipples. Felix lets out a soft groan. “And you’re always so sensitive too, even from just the lightest touch from me … This is going to be fun to tease you with.”</p><p>“Goddess, no. No teasing me today.”</p><p>“You’re the one who asked me to use these on you,” says Sylvain. The tentacle on Felix’s chest continues to tease over it lightly as another two separate his shirt. “So I think I’m allowed to have some leniency in how I use them.”</p><p>The shirt slips off Felix, Sylvain using another tentacle to scoop it up and toss it to the side. He has become far too much at a natural at using these already. “You’re such an asshole.”</p><p>“And you love it.”</p><p>Sylvain snakes a tentacle around Felix’s waist. Just to test, to see how his body will react. There’s a shiver beneath it. Several are gently swaying against his body by now; on his chest, waist, stomach, backside, thigh. And to think there are still three left unused.</p><p>“Starting to blush a fair bit already, Fe.” The tip of a sixth tentacle trails down Felix’s cheek. “You sure you can handle this? Maybe it’s too much for you.”</p><p>He says it to tease, knowing it will rile Felix up. It does exactly that. Felix grumbles his displeasure, pressing himself closer to Sylvain. A bite at his lip as his increasing bulge presses against Sylvain’s crotch. “Not as though you haven’t wrecked me before. Don’t try to treat me like a flower, Sylvain. Take me over with those damn things.”</p><p>Sylvain groans quietly over those words, unable to use his hands to squeeze at Felix’s backside. “Then I won’t, sweet. Pants off. <em>Now</em>.”</p><p>The sudden authority in his tone causes an eyebrow of Felix’s to quirk. He considers going against the command, but that would mean taking longer to feel those tentacles against his lower body. And with how great they feel across his chest, his stomach, even simply brushing past his arms … He’s not going to force himself to wait.</p><p>He lifts himself up on his knees a little further to grant himself room to begin removing his trousers. The tentacles continue to stroke along his upper body as he does so. Thumbs tracing along his hip bones. The sheer knowledge the two share on how much Sylvain can touch every part of Felix hits them; Felix shudders as a tentacle slicks down across his inner thigh once it’s bare, his hand tossing the trousers to one side.</p><p>“Goddess, you really are getting hard there, sweetheart.” A tentacle brushes up over Felix’s underwear; his hand doesn’t reach his mouth in time to muffle a moan. He scowls.</p><p>“Those things are way too convenient.” He reaches for his underwear, although Sylvain pushes his his hands away. “What?”</p><p>“Did say I want to tease you. Want to see how you feel with these taking over you little by little, see if it takes off that edge in your voice, there.” Sylvain brings two tentacles up either one of Felix’s legs. Swirling around his calves, his thighs; Felix cannot help but shiver. Another stretches up behind Felix. Long enough to slide over his ass, to his back. The tip traces a line across his spine.</p><p>“Syl, don’t,” he practically groans. “I just want you to use them properly.”</p><p>“I have to test the waters, you know.”</p><p>“Seems to me like you can use them perfectly fine.” His words are proven when the tip of the tentacle pokes through is underwear, treading up the crevice between his ass cheeks. Felix’s hands grasp tightly onto Sylvain’s shoulders, sliding himself back to try and increase that sensation. “Oh, fuck, that’s good.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Tentacles wrap themselves around Felix’s legs, forcing them to spread. Felix moans as another creeps between them and brushes against his bulge. “Hard to tell if you’re moaning because of it touching your cock, or because they’re restraining your legs, baby.”</p><p>“Shut <em>up.”</em></p><p>Felix’s eyes widen when the tip of a tentacle brushes over his lips. “Could easily make you shut up myself,” says Sylvain, watching the slightest squirm of arousal from the end slipping into Felix’s mouth, “so watch your tongue.”</p><p>Though he scowls, Felix doesn’t persist. The tentacle against his face traces down the side of his neck. Down to his chest, joining another in circling around both nipples. “Ngh—” Felix’s back arches. Mind flitting between all the places that are explored simultaneously. Those that wrap around his legs, the light strokes at his underwear, how one is slipping beneath its waistband from behind to trace over the top of his ass. There’s already so much for his body to process. “Fuck, Sylvain, you’re …”</p><p>“It’s nice, being able to touch so much of you at once,” says Sylvain, hands reaching for the waistband of Felix’s underwear. “Think it’s about time to get these off.”</p><p>“Fucking finally,” says Felix. The corners of Sylvain’s lips curl, a smirk rather than smile; a tentacle lifts Felix’s chin whilst Sylvain begins to pull his underwear down his thighs.</p><p>“Manners, Fe,” says Sylvain, almost softly.</p><p>Felix lifts his hips to assist with the removal of his underwear. They’re tossed to one side. His hands reach for his now bare erection; tentacles lightly pushing at his wrists keeps them back.</p><p>“What’s that for, now?” he says, almost groaning in annoyance.</p><p>“Still teasing you. No touching yourself.”</p><p>“Fuck’s sake, Sylvain.” Felix’s hands trail up Sylvain’s thighs, lips closer to the other; he bites his lip as a tentacle takes advantage of him leaning forward, tracing back up the crevice between his ass cheeks. “I just want you to get on with it. Want these things inside me.”</p><p>“Oh, I know you do.” Felix’s hand shoots to his mouth as an end slicks barely inside him. It is wetter than the rest; apparently, even this is something Sylvain can do. “I want it too, baby … Want to fuck you so bad, have you screaming my name. But where’s the fun in giving it to you when I can push you to beg for it?”</p><p>“You’re so annoying.” Even so, lust has found Felix’s eyes from those words, his lips brought to Sylvain’s with hands resting on his chest.</p><p>The tentacles continue to circle around Felix’s body during their kiss. Still agonisingly slow, teasing touches all across his body, including those light touches at the front of his erection. It’s too little yet too much all at once. His hands itching to touch himself, to please himself beneath this arousal. And Sylvain can sense it all.</p><p>Enough to understand Felix’s actions even with closed eyes. How those pale hands reach down to himself towards his dick, ready to stroke up it. He pulls back from the kiss in an instant with widened eyes.</p><p>For a tentacle has looped around his wrists, yanking them up above Felix’s head. He cannot stop a gasped moan from the roughness. “What was that for?” he says, struggling against the tentacle. It tightens that little further, treading down and stroking over his forearms. “H-hey—”</p><p>“I did say not to, Felix,” says Sylvain, leaning back with his hands resting behind him. “Mm. That sure is a pretty sight, too.”</p><p>“Let go,” he says, struggling that little further. He gasps at the tentacle lightly circling around his erection.</p><p>“You sure you want me to? Kinda seems like it’s turning you on. Not that I’m surprised. Ropes, tentacles—all the same for you, really.”</p><p>Felix huffs. “All the same, except for how they’re a part of you.”</p><p>“Yeah … that does make it hotter, doesn’t it? That I can take control of you this easily.” Tentacles snake their way tighter around Felix’s legs, forcing them to spread once more; he whimpers as another teases at his hole. “Goddess, you really are enjoying this.”</p><p>“Kind of ending up thankful for that spell after all,” says Felix in agreement. Sylvain grins almost innocently, despite how he continues to tease Felix’s ass and testicles. Felix shudders. Struggles that little more against the tentacles, more for show, for his own arousal. It’s not Sylvain alone relishing in the helplessness of how easily they can restrain him.</p><p>Sylvain decides to push this further. The tentacles that are slithering their way around Felix’s legs tighten, joining with that trapping his wrists together to lift him away from Sylvain. Teeth at Felix’s lip stifle a moan; Sylvain soaks up the sight as he slouches further, the act of using these tentacles <em>simple </em>to him.</p><p>“Didn’t mean that I wanted you to suspend me,” says Felix. He wriggles, but the tentacles are much stronger than they appear, Sylvain no longer needing to tighten them. He smiles as he increases the force of a tentacle against Felix’s erection. Felix grunts softly, trying to buck his hips towards it, only for him to involuntarily push himself back; the tentacle at his rear just barely pokes inside him again, and he has no clue on how to react to Sylvain touching so many parts of him at once.</p><p>“<em>F-fuck,” </em>he moans out. There are ends teasing at either nipple still, increasing the force to bring Felix’s mind back to them; he can only feel every single one more intensely the more they arouse him. “Syl, come on—”</p><p>“What is it you want, baby?”</p><p>“You know that already,” he says in aspiration. His head lifts as a tentacle sneaks its way around his neck. Swallowing when it contracts slightly, warning.</p><p>“And I want to hear you say it.”</p><p>Felix is unable to lower his head from shame; his eyes refuse to look at anything but Sylvain’s. Lust-filled. Taunting. Staring into those eyes with these tentacles trailing all around his body awakens something in Felix, fights against his resistance, and his moans are weaker, softer, when that tentacle at his entrance continues to tease.</p><p>“I-I want … want you to fuck me, Sylvain.”</p><p>“Well, <em>that’s </em>obvious, now isn’t it?” The tentacle around Felix’s neck creeps to his mouth instead, dancing over his lips. “Although you didn’t specify where.”</p><p>“Fuck’s sake, you know—Sylvain, please.” Felix tugs at the tentacles binding his wrists. “Want you to fill me, want to feel nothing but you.”</p><p>“Fill you? That is something to test, isn’t it … How close this is to what usually fucks you.” The tentacle against Felix’s face strokes down his cheek. “See if I can get this pretty face of yours filthy.”</p><p>“You kinky shit.”</p><p>“And <em>who </em>asked to be fucked with tentacles? Who’s the one turned on by them restraining you?” Felix is unable to prevent a whimper when Sylvain thins out the tentacle at his ass, using it to wriggle just barely inside, teasing around the sensitive rim. “Tell me again, baby, how badly you’ve wanted me to do this.”</p><p>“Y-you know I—” A sharp inhale, quivering of his shoulders, when the ends of the tentacles at his nipples press down harder. “<em>Fuck, </em>Sylvain, please. Please don’t keep me waiting.”</p><p>“Going to have to take my time, you know. Naturally I’ve never used these to fuck you before.” The tentacle increases a little in size, slowly inserted inside Felix. A soft cry escapes his lips. “How’s that, Fe?”</p><p>“It’d be a whole lot better if you were to do this <em>properly,” </em>Felix says, legs struggling against the tentacles binding them. “Going to have a cure figured out by the time you—<em>mmph!”</em></p><p>The tentacle resting against his face plunges into his mouth without warning. His eyes widen, mind catching up to what has happened. Curses himself in silent embarrassment over the muffled moan he releases against it. The size increasing shouldn’t turn him on in this way, the way Sylvain thrusts it as he would with his cock, but there is no denying in how it does.</p><p>And Sylvain knows. He always does, able to see it in Felix’s reddened face alone, never mind through the vibrations of moans that course through the tentacle. He bites onto his bottom lip with a grin.</p><p>“Doesn’t feel quite the same, but it’s definitely there,” he says. “And if that’s not one of the hottest sights I’ve ever seen from you.”</p><p>Felix grumbles against it. Unable to do anything but squirm against the tentacles binding him. His eyes close from the tentacle continuing to tease his erection. Knowing it only grows hotter, that Sylvain is aware of how aroused he is by this helplessness; his face says it all, but his words are what causes Felix to only become more desperate, adore this predicament further.</p><p>“Want me to fill you up real good, don’t you? Fuck both ends of you?”</p><p>A tear pricks in the corner of Felix’s eye when he nods. His body jolts as the tentacle inside his ass begins to thrust into him. Still thinner, smaller than he’d like, likely to prepare him. It’s slick with wetness that allows it to slip inside easily.</p><p>It’s still much too soft. The same applies to the one teasing his dick and testicles. The only ones that are stronger are that restraining him, playing with his nipples and, more noticeable than any, that which fucks his mouth. Sylvain is much less hesitant to take it slow on this end. Forced all the way to his throat, texture strange yet turning him on completely; the thickness doesn’t allow for much room for his tongue to move, but it still licks over the surface as much as possible.</p><p>Sylvain lets out a moan; from the sight of his lover most of all, but there’s a certain degree of sensation in these tentacles. “Loving that, aren’t you, baby? Love me dominating that pretty mouth of yours?” Felix moans silently. Body squirming as the tentacle inside his ass grows slightly rougher, that on his dick increasing its pace. “Tell me,” says Sylvain, Felix gasping for air once his mouth is freed, “tell me again how much you want it.”</p><p>Felix’s groan of aspiration turns to a whimper as a tentacle whips at his backside. “S-Syl—”</p><p>“Did you like that?” Another strike, Felix’s teeth stifling a moan. “Always do enjoy a little pain.”</p><p>“Sylvain, please.” Felix keeps squirming. Nails digging into his palms to try to distract himself from all the shocks of pleasure in the entirety of his body. It doesn’t work; it only takes a tentacle circling and squeezing at a nipple to earn another whimper. “O-oh, Goddess, don’t—don’t keep on teasing. Want you to fill me up, Sylvain, want to feel nothing but you.”</p><p>“Impatient for it, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Genius for figuring that one out.” Another whip at his ass. This time when he gasps, the tentacle forces itself back into Felix’s mouth. His widened eyes narrow into a glare. Sylvain chuckles.

</p><p>“Don’t act as though you don’t like it.” A harder thrust into Felix’s ass. The tentacle there is still smaller, preparing him, but it’s enough for his body to jolt with a silenced moan. “Let’s test it there, baby. See what happens.”</p><p>Felix grumbles out of embarrassment above all else. Squirming with arousal from the force that tentacle fucks his mouth, shuddering at the others that continue to tease him, snaking around his body. The need for his own release seems to kick in from nowhere. The teasing at his body too much to not react this way, yet too light to bring it on; he’s groaning in frustration at the tentacle in his mouth.</p><p>“Feels so good,” Sylvain says. A tongue runs over his lips with a smirk. “Shouldn’t feel this good, sweetheart. Swear the more I fuck you, the more I can feel it in these …”</p><p>His words are confirmed by the moan he lets out as he increases the size and pace of the tentacle inside of Felix. Does the same to the one in Felix’s mouth. Felix’s eyes close tightly, legs squirming; Sylvain’s fingers lightly grasp at the bedsheets.</p><p>“Think I’m getting a feel for how this works,” he says, shuddering at the sensation through the tentacle in Felix’s mouth. “Might be a small hole, I don’t know … Either way, I’m going to be giving you exactly what you wish.”</p><p>His mouth is freed a minute later. A deep inhale once it is as such, now able to release his moans from the numerous areas the tentacles tease.</p><p>“More,” he says, trying to catch his breath. “G-give me more, Syl—”</p><p>“Behave and keep your mouth open, then I might do as you say.”</p><p>The tone is light, teasing, but Felix knows better than to question it. There’s a look in Sylvain’s eyes. As though he’s daring him to try it, that if he does so, he’d regret it instantly. His mouth opens. Pressing his tongue against his lips, knowing exactly why Sylvain demands this.</p><p>His loosely closed eyes tighten over the load ejaculated from the tentacle. A moan from Sylvain, and a softer one from Felix; the semen—or the substance so alike to it, for these are such uncharted waters they cannot be sure of details—splatters onto his tongue and over his cheek. The end of the tentacle lifts Felix’s chin.</p><p>“Swallow,” is the order. And not only does Felix swallow, he licks around his lips before he does so. Sylvain smirks in response. “Good boy. Does it taste like me?”</p><p>Felix nods. “It’s—<em>ah!” </em>The pace inside his ass has increased again now Sylvain can bring more attention back to it. “I-it’s a little saltier, but … but it’s still—<em>Syl,” </em>a near whine when the tentacle between his legs merely brushes lightly over his testicles, “d-don’t tease, please—”</p><p>“If you say so, baby.”</p><p>A groan escapes Felix’s lips; the tentacle moves away completely, instead stroking over the skin of Felix’s stomach, joining the others that idly touch his body. “I didn’t—you know what I meant.”</p><p>“I did. And I’m not trying to deny you an orgasm, you know. Not today.” Felix’s back straightens, a mewl escaping his lips; two tentacles have returned to his nipples in correlation to the one inside him. Yet even that which simply strokes his skin is electrifying. “I just bet I can make you come untouched with these things, that’s all.”</p><p>“Truly … truly are insatiable,” Felix manages to breathe out. He cannot help but chuckle fondly at the grin he receives in reply.</p><p>Sylvain betting on this isn’t based in mere desire. Felix can feel himself reaching closer, closer, Sylvain fully aware through the trembles beneath the tentacles. The one inside Felix could still be larger. Harder. But if Felix is serious on his desire for these to take over, to be completely filled, that is yet to come.</p><p>His mere breathlessness soon develops into full pants. Squirming against the tentacles suspending him, head resting on his shoulder. A melody of, “<em>Ah—ah—ah—” </em>resonating in Sylvain’s ears. An overwhelmed tear trickling down a flushed face.</p><p>And soon, “P-please, oh Goddess, <em>please, </em>Sylvain—”</p><p>Yet Sylvain still doesn’t touch his erection. He touches everywhere else instead. Thrusting inside him, continuing to tease at his nipples. Feeling his arms, legs, torso, back. The eight tentacles work all the way around him. Far more than what Sylvain can usually touch, an appreciation for every single inch of his body, and this pleasures him almost as much as that which fucks inside him.</p><p>“I-I think—<em>shit,” </em>Felix’s bite on his lip doesn’t stop a louder moan in time, “th-think I’m gonna …”</p><p>“Do it, baby.” Unable to reach to do so with his hands, Sylvain strokes down Felix’s face with a tentacle instead with fond, loving eyes. “Like I said, I’m not stopping you today.”</p><p>Felix nods. Eyes squeezing shut when he feels his orgasm creep closer. It seems to envelope his entire body, taking him over as much as those tentacles; he’s soon finding his release without a single one touching his erection.</p><p>“O-oh fuck,” he breathes out. “This shouldn’t be so damn good.”</p><p>Sylvain grins. “Gonna feel even better when it comes inside this tight ass of yours.”</p><p>“Do it, please, Syl—”</p><p>“With pleasure, my love.”</p><p>A moan as that tentacle continues to thrust against his prostrate. The same sensation as either spreads through it. The more Sylvain adjusts to using these, the more he can feel them, understand their sensations.</p><p>The release for it soon arrives inside Felix. He lets out a cry—loud, desperate—at the load sent inside him. Shuddering. Head lowering against his chest, moaning weakly as the tentacle pulls out, a trickle of milky-white dripping down from the end.</p><p>“Oh, that’s beautiful,” Sylvain murmurs; enough was released for it to stream down Felix’s thighs. “All right, baby? Not too much?”</p><p>He brings Felix down as he says this, the swordsman falling against Sylvain’s chest when the restraints on his wrists are released; he steadies himself with these hands resting on Sylvain’s shoulders, nodding. He remains still for a moment. Allowing his mind to process all he has felt, and to appreciate the gentle, warm hands that are stroking over his back to relax him.</p><p>He straightens up in Sylvain’s lap, the tip of his index finger reaches for his own face. It wipes the semen from his cheek, finger poking into his mouth to lick it off.</p><p>“Never too much,” he says. “Fuck me again.”</p><p>Sylvain is taken aback only for a brief moment; a smirk soon stretches out on his face, hands running through loose, dark hair; he pulls Felix’s head back by it, lips mere centimetres away from Felix’s as he says, “That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>He leans in to brush his lips against Felix’s. Again to his cheek, nose, waiting for a moment to grant Felix the chance to change his mind. But that is the last desire of Felix’s; though he basks in the gentleness of those kisses, his body is pushed against Sylvain’s. Wanting him. <em>Needing </em>him, always, even when he’s like this.</p><p>Sylvain’s hands lift Felix by his waist and toss him from his lap onto the bed. He lands on his back, mildly disorientated—all commanding words aside, the previous fucking has still rendered him that little more fatigued. “Can the great, tough Fraldarius heir take more than he did before?”</p><p>A smirk on Felix’s lips. Hand reaching up to cup the face of the man leaning over him. “Wouldn’t be the great, tough Fraldarius heir if that wasn’t the case.”</p><p>Sylvain gives a grin of his own. Tentacles turn Felix over onto his front. Two extend far enough to reach right over the pair, looping around Felix’s forearms and dragging them above his head, pinning them down against the mattress. The roughness earns a quiet moan from Felix, legs wriggling. It’s not long before those are restrained against the bed as well.</p><p>“Kind of hot that you can extend them this much,” says Felix, head on its side to peer back at Sylvain.</p><p>“Kind of?”</p><p>A roll of Felix’s eyes. “Not here to fuel your ego.”</p><p>Sylvain laughs, treading one of the tentacles down Felix’s back. “Not to worry, baby. I can gloat just fine in watching how much you enjoy this.” His hands spread Felix’s ass cheeks. A bite of his lip, soft groan, at the sight that awaits him; semen trickling from his hole, perfectly inviting. “Fuck, I didn’t get to see what this looked like … Want to fill you up even more.”</p><p>The arousal from these words causes Felix to squirm. As much as he can, that is, when these tentacles are determined to keep him pinned down. “<em>Goddess, </em>do it, Syl—”</p><p>“Think you’re missing something there, baby.” Sylvain speaks in a sing-song voice, contradictory to the tentacle he now teases at Felix’s entrance, the hands that squeeze roughly at his ass.</p><p>A slight glare, although far too turned on to complain verbally. “<em>Please. </em>Please fuck me again.”</p><p>“How, baby?” The tip of the dampened tentacle creeps its way inside. Felix whines, tugs against the tentacles futile. “Nice and slow? Rough?”</p><p>Felix tries to push himself back against the tentacle; he groans in frustration when it pulls back a little, those that restrain him against the bed tightening that little further—far from enough to cut off blood flow, but more than necessary to keep him still. “You know I—”</p><p>“Want to hear you say it, kitten.”</p><p>“I … I want you to fuck me hard, Syl.” An embarrassed flush finds his face. Voice that little quieter, yet desperate at once. “Please, let me—let me feel you. Need you more than anything, anyone.”</p><p>Sylvain smiles from those words. He leans down to press a kiss to Felix’s lower back. “And I need you, my love. Always.”</p><p>A smile is given in return. It’s soon replaced by a mouth wide open with a choked moan and tightly shut eyes. The tentacle has worked its way inside him. More of its length taken than before, and far thicker, the texture of the suction cups sending pleasure through him. Once it manages a rhythm that has Felix constantly moaning against the bed, face resting against one of his upper arms, its roughness increases as well.</p><p>“H-hah, oh <em>fuck—”</em></p><p>“Liking that, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Goddess <em>yes, </em>Syl.” Felix’s trapped hands clench tightly into fists. Toes curling against the bed. And those continuous, intoxicating moans. “Don’t—<em>ah—</em>d-don’t stop, <em>please, </em>ngh … P-please don’t stop.”</p><p>“Wasn’t planning on that for a moment, Fe.”</p><p>Not with these moans, desperate whines, convulsive trembles—not when him clenching around these tentacles is as mesmerising as it is. Not when their trust remains even now. For Felix to want to explore this unknown territory, to trust Sylvain to send his head to the clouds, and for Sylvain to know his lover will voice any needs to stop … It speaks volumes of their love. How deeply they understand one another.</p><p>The continuous hits against Felix’s prostrate have reduced his louder moans to that which are breathless. Whimpers barely escaping with his head buried into his arms. A bratty attitude and cocky words broken down into desperation, yearning, the swordsman with sweet, warm layers beneath the surface; he’s crying out for Sylvain, begging even when receiving exactly what he desires.</p><p>“I’m yours,” he says, even without Sylvain prompting for this. “A-always yours, Sylvain … I—<em>ah—</em>I-I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, my everything.” Sylvain inhales deeply. Still looping those tentacles around Felix’s body, teasing at all its sensitive areas as it fucks deeply inside him, Sylvain’s hands reach for the belt of his own trousers. Fetching the oil to one side to find ease in the job; he moans as he strokes a hand down his length.</p><p>A tentacle curls around Felix’s own erection whilst he does so. “<em>Ah! </em>Haah, oh, p-please, please—”</p><p>“You’re acting so … so well-behaved now, Fe.” Sylvain bites his lip as he begins to pump his erection. “So good for me, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Al—always.” Felix’s head emerges, face deliciously red, watery eyes tender and bursting with affection. A grin tugging at his lips. “Even if … <em>Ngh, </em>e-even if it takes …” He whimpers when the tentacle at his erection increases its force.</p><p>“Even if it takes me pinning you down with tentacles?”</p><p>“Apparently.”</p><p>Sylvain chuckles fondly, leaning forward. A moan releasing warm breath onto Felix’s hips before Sylvain kisses them. “Wouldn’t have you any other way, my sweet Felix. Just another reason to love you.”</p><p>A smile from Felix, both in adoration yet amused all at once. His second orgasm is creeping closer by the second. Urged on by this tentacle working at his erection, that in his ass relentless. The sight is bringing Sylvain’s closer. Hand still pumping in correlation to the tentacles.</p><p>“I-I can’t,” Felix cries out, struggling against the tentacles restraining him, the helplessness only increasing his arousal, “c-can’t hold it back, love, I’m—”</p><p>“No need to, baby. Come for me.”</p><p>Felix nods, face burying itself back into the bedsheets. They stifle the repeated chants of <em>Sylvain, Sylvain, Sylvain—</em>the name is screamed at last when he finds his release. The sound sends a tremor down Sylvain’s spine. Hand increasing its force on his erection, still touching all over Felix with his appendages, wanting to make the most of all of this body at his mercy.</p><p>“I’m … I-I’m close too.”</p><p>“With which one?” is the muffled, breathless response from Felix. Sylvain cannot help but laugh.</p><p>“Both, I reckon.” Sylvain bites at his lip, hot with arousal and this nearing climax—he moans when it arrives. Load coursing into Felix, earning a cross between a moan and a whimper. Another from Sylvain’s dick onto the pale skin of Felix’s hips.</p><p>Slowly, attempting to regulate his breathing, Sylvain pulls the tentacle out from Felix and releases his limbs. Semen is trickling from his entrance. The same amount as if Sylvain came inside him several times with his usual methods. Felix can feel it easily, still panting, moaning ever-so-softly, head emerging from the bed as his arms are brought down to him.</p><p>“Sh-shit, Syl,” he says, earning a smirk from Sylvain.</p><p>“You did say to fuck you again. And to stuff you full.”</p><p>“Still, I—<em>shit</em>.”</p><p>“Feeling all right? How are your arms, legs?”</p><p>“You didn’t actually grip them too tightly,” he says. Sylvain’s fingers stroking over Felix’s calves confirms this; the skin is only a little reddened. “Think they were strong and thick enough to not need that.”</p><p>“Stretch them anyway, beautiful.”</p><p>“I will.” Felix groans quietly when attempting to roll over, hand holding his back. “Oh, fuck. You got me good. I’m going to be feeling this tomorrow.”</p><p>“Rest for a moment. Drink some water, too.”</p><p>Felix nods, propping himself up on his elbow, still rested on his stomach. Two glasses of water, unfinished from earlier, are stood on the night-stand. Sylvain hands one to Felix. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course, baby.” Sylvain takes a gulp himself whilst wiping a tissue at Felix’s hips. A curious glance from the latter when tentacles reach his shoulders. He relaxes when they press into his muscles.</p><p>“Massaged by weird monster appendages. That’s new as well.” Felix’s head leans back, a gentle hum leaving him. “You know, previous fears and how weird this situation is aside, these are pretty useful. I might end up missing them when they’re gone.”</p><p>“That’s why we’re making the most of them.”</p><p>Sylvain soon returns both glasses to the night-stand. Tissues in hand, he returns to Felix, who now sits with his knees up in front of him. Sylvain wipes at the semen trickling down his thighs. Pausing when inspecting Felix’s entrance, a slight bite of his lip.</p><p>“What is it?” Felix asks.</p><p>“You have no idea how fucking hot it is, baby. Seeing you stuffed full with my cum.”</p><p>Those eyes of Felix blink; he’s unprepared for those words. He averts his gaze, blush returning to his face. “Not the first time.”</p><p>“Maybe not. But it was simply so <em>easy.” </em>Sylvain runs his hand down Felix’s inner thigh. A shiver, Felix’s head lowering over the mouth by his ear. “May I offer a proposition, my love?”</p><p>“Whatever could be on your mind now?”</p><p>“Let’s keep that in you for a while. Have you remember exactly how much I’ve fucked you.”</p><p>Felix’s thighs press together from arousal, a quiet, near breathless moan at the hand that squeezes at his ass. “Syl—”</p><p>“Keep it all in through dinner, and then<em> maybe</em>, if you don’t have a mouth on you as we eat dinner today … I might take it out and fuck you again.”</p><p>“You expect me to feel like this through dinner?”</p><p>“Yes, Fe, I thought that was obvious.”</p><p>Felix’s eyebrow arches. A sigh escaping his lips as he faces Sylvain again. The slightest smirk, despite how his blush remains. “Fine. But you better fuck me until I can’t walk.”</p><p>“And what about classes tomorrow?”</p><p>“I’m suddenly sick, I guess.”</p><p>“As if you can disappoint your mentors like that,” says Sylvain, laughing at the pout on Felix’s face.</p><p>The former pulls out one of the drawers of his night-stand. Hand scooping up a glass butt plug from inside. His other hand takes the oil left to one side, gaze meeting Felix’s as it’s smeared over the surface. Felix bites his lip.</p><p>“Hope you know I hate you for this.”</p><p>“Mm, sure you do. Spread your legs for me, baby.”</p><p>Despite his scowl, Felix does so, lifting himself to grant Sylvain room. He lets out a quiet moan, almost a whine, as Sylvain slips the butt plug inside; his legs squirm adjusting to the sensation.</p><p>“Feel so full,” he says, gasping at the final push to keep it secure.</p><p>“Not going to forget what I’ve done to you any time soon, are you?” Sylvain kisses Felix’s cheek, a gentle contradiction to his words of, “It’s going to be so fun watching you squirm at the dinner table.”</p><p>“Can’t even believe you.” Felix’s hands reach for Sylvain’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>Tender, despite everything. Lingering fears spoken through the touch of their lips. They’re slow when they part, hands trailing over each other. “Even if you’re a teasing shit,” says Felix, “I really do love you. And I’m glad that spell only left you with some weird tentacles.”</p><p>“Yeah. Me too.” Sylvain feigns a pout. “Still think they’re weird?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. They totally are. But I like weird.”</p><p>“And I like everything about you.” Foreheads resting against each other, smiles on their faces. “<em>Love, </em>even.”</p><p>“You too. Even now, while you do this to me.”</p><p>“<em>Especially </em>now.”</p><p>Though Felix rolls his eyes, grumbling in frustration as he reaches for his clothes to put them back on, there’s a smile on his face. Arms wrap around his waist from behind. The hands that squeeze at his thighs speak of lust, but the lips pressing to his temple express the love behind these touches, their intimacy; how it’s all so much more to what Sylvain has had before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I'm glad that people are enjoying my kink meme fills. I think that I'd like to try drawing for a couple too, mostly those less specific, so feel free to find me on Twitter too. No pressure though!</p><p>Twitter: https://twitter.com/nikobynight<br/>FE3H Kink Meme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>